


Two Kids, A Kindly Stranger, And A Little Bit of Necromancy

by Blizardstar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But like really it's some dark shit, But the first two chapters of this are more graphic, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, If the fic this is inspired by is too much for you don't read this, It still fits the tone of the original fic, They get better that's the point but in order to get fixed they gotta get broken first, lab AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Paloma sneaks off with salvaged parts of the "failed experiments" all the time, but when these two are brought in to be disposed of something feels different. A hum of energy around the bodies that she's never seen before. These two she thinks she can save.





	Two Kids, A Kindly Stranger, And A Little Bit of Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subject 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362630) by [CCs_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World). 



> Sometimes I make AUs of other people's AUs it just happens. Go read CC's wonderful fic first you kinda need to to get what's going on. Thank you to CC for letting me publish my weird somehow more graphic healing AU of their lab AU.

Subject 112 was dead. 112 was _gone._

The two of them were being tested together (like they always did), and they had both passed out (like they often did). Except this time, 112 didn’t wake up. As 113 came to she overheard the scientists talking, their faint voices fading in and out through the ringing in her ears as she slowly regained consciousness.

“-shame. Having identical trials was incredibly useful for-“

113 blearily opened her eyes to look over to 112’s table; they had blacked out facing each other, like they did every time the testing overwhelmed them. He was still unconscious, which was abnormal, but not alarming on its own. More often than not he would wake up before her, or they would wake up together. She blinked and kept staring, waiting for him to come to. Something about the room felt off, but she couldn’t pinpoint what that something was. As her vision cleared she realized what was wrong; her brother wasn’t breathing. 

“112?”

Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke, but he would have been able to hear it. Her heart rate picked up when there was no response and she began to squirm against her restraints.

“-examine internally simultaneous as the external behavior-“

The voices were becoming clearer now, but 113 wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. Her focus was narrowed to the figure on the table across from hers, quiet and unmoving. She didn’t bother to control the waver present when she raised her voice.

“112?”

The scientists' attention was finally drawn to her from where they were all standing around 112. Around his body. His _corpse._

“112!”

She struggled against the restraints keeping her on the table. One of the scientists walked over and looked at her with an expression that was _almost_ sympathetic.

“Subject 112 didn’t make it through this trial.”

“No...”

“On the positive, this marks you as the strongest of your kin. And with Subject 112’s body available for internal examination this opens up new avenues for testing-“

“No-“

The scientist kept talking but 113 wasn’t listening anymore. 

“No.”

112 was gone. 114 was gone and now so was 112 and she was all alone. All alone in this cold, dark place. With the scientists and the guards and the tests and the needles and it was fine when she was together but now she was alone and now it was _not fine._

“No no no no nO NO NO!”

She fought against the restraints in earnest now, tears pricking her eyes.

“Settle down Subject 113. Are you even listening to me?”

“I don’t wanna! I want 112! I want him, I want him, I want him!”

“Subject 112 is dead and there’s nothing you can do about it. Now if you don’t calm down right now we’ll have to-“

She doesn’t know where it came from. It was a pressure, building underneath her skin and inside her chest and between her ears. When the scientist reached out to grab her struggling arm, a bolt of energy arced off her skin and shocked their hand. The energy continued to arc across 113’s skin. She was screaming and crying out in pain. Pain for the loss of her brothers, for the suffering she had undergone in this lab, for the energy ripping underneath her skin threatening to tear her apart and take the whole room down with her. Scientists were scrambling around, trying to restrain her without getting hit by the bolts of energy that arced off 113’s body. She took a deep breath to fuel her cries when there was a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Her breathing grew ragged, her vision going fuzzy and fading black at the edges. Her breaths grew shallower and more ragged as the black filled up her vision. And then she was gone, her body going limp against the table and the energy fading away.

After a beat of silence, the lead scientist clapped her hands. 

“Well! I hope someone was recording their observations, because that was _very interesting._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get better I promise that's the point of the fic I just. Got really into writing them hurt. Turns out I'm good at that? Making discoveries today. Next chapter is still going to be pretty graphic but after that we actually get to fixing these kids.


End file.
